<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not from around here by lovecore (druidcircle)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671626">not from around here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/druidcircle/pseuds/lovecore'>lovecore (druidcircle)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Want To Be You Just For A Day, Your Throne, 하루만 네가 되고 싶어</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Happy Pride, big language gap and they have to communicate some other way au, medea and psyche are gfs i do not care what you say, the only your throne fanfic writer out here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/druidcircle/pseuds/lovecore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>medea was in the wrong place at the wrong time. or maybe it was the right place and the right time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Medea/Psyche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not from around here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>self indulgent fanfic for a webtoon absolutely no one i know reads, because medea and psyche are gfs and no eros or helios fan can tell me otherwise. au idea from au_idea_bot on twitter, whether or not i keep going is wholly up to my energy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Medea hadn't been entirely sure how she ended up in this situation: she hadn't misstepped once the entire morning, nor had she done anything particularly different than most other mornings. There was no reason for her to be standing in the middle of a full Stirbucks, her phone and coffee in one hand, and another phone encased in what she could only begin to assume was some sort of silicone and hard plastic. The case, nor the phone itself, was the interesting part of this newfound entanglement of things — no, the most interesting part was the somewhat frazzled and clearly distressed blonde that stood right next to her in this sardine can room of a multi-franchise coffee "shop."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>There's some seats over there! I'm so sorry for bothering you like this, I wasn't expecting this place to be so busy</span>
  </em>
  <span>," the blonde's voice was as sickly sweet as her phone case looked, but the words that spilled out of her mouth held no meaning to Medea. She had no time to question what was said, though, as she was pulled by the elbow towards what seemed like the only empty seats in the building. It wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>unlike what Medea may have done already; she may have chosen to sit down this morning, or she may have been in a rush and needed to leave, or she may have not come in at all. These maybes were inconsequential now, as she was almost shoved into one of the seats before the blonde sat across from her. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>My luck today keeps going up and down! At least the view is pretty outside, huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she seemed cheerful, Medea noticed from the wide smile on the stranger's face as she looked out towards the fountain that sat a few feet away from the front of the shop. It didn't seem like she knew Medea wasn't following what she was saying at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry to interrupt," Medea began, the blonde's attention seemingly split between staring at the fountain and listening to what she was saying, "but I was in the middle of leaving."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" there was a look of confusion with that word, or what Medea could only assume was a word despite it sounding like just a random noise. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't know what you just said.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there a reason you handed me this?" Medea lifted up the phone in her hand, giving it a gentle shake. "This surely isn't mine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! My phone! I don't think this was the smartest idea..." </span>
  </em>
  <span>the blonde reached out and returned the phone to herself, only to take a moment with it before placing it back into Medea's hand rather matter of factly. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>This should work better!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" There was a pause, before the blonde began to point at the screen with a well-manicured and slender finger. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You have to read the screen!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Medea's brow cocked, but her gaze followed towards the screen. It was a translation page, with some foreign text placed into one of the boxes, and no language selected for the output. "You have no idea what I'm saying right now, are you?" her gaze lifted back to sit on the blonde's face, whose expression seemed to be that of someone who... understood not a word she was saying. "Okay, lovely. A sea of people, and yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>get chosen," she remarked to no one in particular before letting out a sigh, giving a few taps on the screen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi, I'm very sorry to bother you but I don't understand what language any of you are speaking and I'm alone. Could you please help me order and find where I need to go?" each word seemed more absurd the further Medea read — no, it did not </span>
  <em>
    <span>seem</span>
  </em>
  <span> more absurd, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>more absurd — as she read out the final word with what was a laugh and a scoff. "What language was this in... ah, you're not from Vasilios at all," she attempted to put the puzzle pieces together in her mind, but came up short. It wasn't that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>unfamiliar </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the language this doe-eyed, Rapuzel-haired stranger spoke — the script was nothing like what was taught in the Empire, but she had come across it a handful of times during study — she simply did not understand it enough to not require a translation aid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took another few taps before the phone was returned once more. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I have a job that I must tend to, my apologies. I'm sure another patron here would be more than willing to help you find your location.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" It was strange listening to someone repeat what you wrote in a language you did not understand, though it was welcomed; there was a moment of silence before the blonde passed the phone back, with a new message inscribed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you look the most trustworthy, I'll come with you to work and you can help me after," there was another scoff slash laugh at the end of this message. "In what land does one simply pick out a stranger, decide they look </span>
  <em>
    <span>trustworthy enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and say they'll accompany said stranger to work?" she did not type out a message on the screen, just sat there for a moment in disbelief before standing up. "I have other places to be right now," Medea spoke, though her words fell onto ears that would not hear her, resting the blonde's phone back onto the table before making her way out of the building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait! Please wait a minute, miss... ah, I don't have your name! Please wait!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" there was noise, blended in with the sounds of chatter throughout the Stirbucks, and there were words that hung in the air that would be left there. Medea was used to this type of chatter, used to ignoring strangers; there was a tug at her jacket, followed only by the sound of out of breath panting. She would have been surprised, had circumstances not been strange to begin with. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why and how do you walk so fast in heels... I don't think I'd be able to... walk so fast barefooted.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a split second where Medea wanted to snap at her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>humiliate </span>
  </em>
  <span>her even. How selfish, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>inconsiderate </span>
  </em>
  <span>does one have to be to latch onto a stranger and </span>
  <em>
    <span>demand </span>
  </em>
  <span>for help? She was a grown woman, she should have known better than to travel to a foreign empire ill-prepared, she should have... the should haves and would haves passed by as she came back to her senses. It could be far worse — it could've been a man trying to be pushy with her; no, there was no man in Vasilios that would attempt to test her besides one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like a lightbulb lit in Medea's head as her thoughts drifted, taking her own phone into account. There was more rambling from the blonde as she unlocked her phone and began sifting through her apps, only to stop as a semi-robotic semi-human voice spoke. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't have time to wait for you, if you plan on being a nuisance you must plan on being a quick one."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lightbulb that lit in Medea's head lit in the blonde's head soon after, her hand freeing Medea's jacket only to fumble with her own phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I'll keep up now! What's your name?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Medea was unsure of giving her name to a stranger — then she came to her senses once more when she remembered she's bringing said stranger to her place of work like some sort of Vasilios tour. She looked directly at the blonde, giving her a tap on the chin before pointing at her own lips. "Make sure you're listening correctly, I'm not repeating myself: Medea." There was a moment of silence, the blonde's cheeks warming, before she repeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Medea!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a strange feeling in Medea's chest at the repetition — she wondered if the coffee machine Stirbucks had been using was dirty somehow. "Wonderful, if you get lost it'll be your own fault. Follow," the voice sounded like gibberish, but seemed to do the job as the blonde followed along beside her. She could have been crueler; there was a breeze that began to shift the air, and Medea's mind seemed to halt in its tracks. There was no point in thinking of could haves or would haves. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>